fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ShiroyashaGinSan/Welcome to New World: Basic World Structure and Power System
Boundary Boundary is a dimensionless realm that is both the destination of living souls and the realm that stops the people from entering and obtaining The Origin. This place is only accessible for World when in Hellsalem and vice versa. It is a dimension of limitless chaos and uncertainty. The dimension that completely transcend every single concept known and beyond the current dimensions. This is because Boundary reflects every single meaning, experience, archetypes, minds, souls, information, stories and beliefs of the entire existence. At first, Boundary isn't a chaotic space, but an orderly one with white nothingness. But as the creation by The Origin goes further, Boundary got more and more chaotic since sentient life meaning sentient mindset, which means inbalance to the realm. By the time humanity was created in the history was the final nail in the coffin, turning once peaceful realm of souls and mind to literal hell. Souls, since Boundary completed its transformation, were immediately destroyed by death storms, turning it to pure energy that fuels the residents of the Boundary and psychics. Every souls that comes into Boundary upon dying will immediately be disintegrated unless the soul has some protection. When a person enters Boundary, their mind, soul, body, information, history and concept will be immediately destroyed to become part of the realm. Psychics are able to live in Boundary despite its effects, at least for a while. The Boundary is large to say the least. The limitless space the amateur Psychics can enter is just an single gate of single phase phase of the first floor. There are many floors within Boundary, phases within a single floor and gates within a single phase. A single phase contains so much gates to the point that describing it in any language will be severe downplay and lead to inaccuracy. This is also true to relationship between Boundary and floors and floors and phases. To advance to next, one must be powerful enough to the point that an existence who has comparable strength to their previous selves will become completely irrelevant, like a person with no dimension to a person who transcends all concept of dimension altogether. For living, obviously, this is impossible. This really tedious and in Satan's words, "pain in the fucking ass" mechanics is the reason why Boundary is able to become a wall that protects The Origin. Note that the one who implemented and changed mechanics of Boundary like this was Satan and did it for pure lols and to see their faces upon the realization that they can't obtain The Origin, which is most of the time, involve despair and crying. Gods Gods, in context of Welcome to New World, isn't a predecessor to existence or the ones that created it, but a collected consciousness of all existence in the form of their religious or mythological gods. Collective consciousnesses are represented by Gods due to beliefs supported by strong multiple minds are very influencing and overwhelming in Boundary. Each Gods represent a specific ways of life, concept or thinking. Gods also embodies their own legends and myths, albeit it is clear from the start that they didn't actually experienced things that are detailed in said stories (ex. Michaella and Satan are pretty cool with each other, Gorgon wasn't cut down by Perseus or split in three). Oddly enough, Gods don't have the personalities of their mythological counterparts. Example is Satan, who doesn't hate God, in fact he even loves him and talk with him in casual manner like normal son to normal father. This is because they usually embody completely different things at once and since there are so much conflicting elements about them, they had no choice but to create personalities that are unbound by their concepts. There are Gods that aren't formed from mythological Gods, and purely comes from their concepts. Examples being Techno, Valentine and Death. Though these Gods are very hard to find, due to not having "foundation" like myth Gods do. Gods' power source is the infinite supply of soul energy within Boundary and can manipulate the realm at will. While destruction of their concepts, consciousness and myths don't kill them, their shortage of soul energy do, but it deems to be impossible to kill them this way, since again, their supply is literally filled across the Boundary. They also manipulate the concept and mindset they embody and give resistance to Boundary to others. They are able to exist in dimensional worlds by creating avatars but their avatars getting killed by psychics or other Gods will nullify their ability to create new avatars. Hellsalem The main city the verse takes place in. It is a city connected to every place in existence ever, including Boundary. Entering this place is the only for living to enter Boundary. Hellsalem was created when suddenly, a massive portal opened up in Manhattan, engulfing half of America in fog back in 2015. The area suddenly interconnected with all of space, time and Boundary, creating 3 year war. It was settled in 2018 and the area was renamed Hellsalem. The city is big, big enough to be called a country. The city's radius is a distance between Manhattan and Texas, swallowing even some parts of Canada and Atlantic Ocean. The city is spherical and split into different sections, with total of 50 sections each with their own purposes, like 1st section being theme park and entertainment center and 4th section being garbage disposal. The cast of the verse usually lives on section 12, the place previously known as Manhattan. Hellsalem is extremely dangerous place. A place that abandoned purity for the sake of self-fulfillment, it is a place with a pluralistic state, where individual prioritizes his/her own agendas before others and privileging their own perspectives over other people. This makes Hellsalem barely able to contain itself since it's society is based on personal gain more than harmony with others. Some acts such as murder and recklessness are either legalized or their punishment is severely weakened because of the sheer number every year. Count of murder for example, each month is double of the count of murder in a year of modern world. Hellsalem is also very crowded. There are many, many animals, humans, extraterrestrials, extradimensional entities and more. Some sectors are so crowded in fact that it always has traffic 24/7, walking leads to roads that are so full of people that you can barely breathe, and even flying isn't easy, there are Griffins and Dragons and Helicopters everywhere. The reason why people are going to such a dangerous place like this is extremely varied, but the most likely answer is the protection to Boundary when they die. When a living dies, his/her soul gets immediately disintegrated. Preventing this is possible by two options: one is to be a Psychic and two is to let the Gods give protection to you. Since first is barely an option since you can't train to be a Psychic and it's mostly genetic, so most people have only has one choice. Most if not all Gods live in Hellsalem and one must need to contact them in order to get a safe bite of the dust. While some Gods don't like to be treated like an insurance company so they refuse to give others protection but some of them use it as a business of some sort, demanding some sweet holy bucks for the barrier to protect them from their worse demise. Psychic Psychic is the group of people who are able to harness soul energy from Boundary to grant themselves supernatural ability. Psychic ability cannot be trained and only be genetically acquired or have talent of some sort, just like how some people have more potential on certain things over others. Psychics have universal abilities and specific abilities. Universal abilities are self-explanatory. Every single psychics by default have these abilities. Some of them includes manipulation of energy and chaos, chaotic and unpredictable existence, lack of and absorption of souls, amplification of speed and power, creation of portals to every dimension and part of Boundary they desire, resistance to effects of Boundary, regeneration even by destruction from Boundary and summoning death storms; a storm that will break fabrics of reality and cause chaos. Specific abilities are abilities that are specific to a single person. Using this ability, a Psychic can show his/her own personality and individualism through combat, something which most Psychics really like. It usually has lot of restrictions but it is usually extremely useful, mostly because they force an opponent to guess, which is extremely important since lot of Psychic fights need advantages and typing in order to win and are extremely reliant on it. There are also resistances to a specific ability. While it is called resistances, it's more similar to limited form of nullification. With this, a Psychic can dull a specific type of specific ability. It is possible that one Psychic has multiple resistances. There are five types so far; Reactive, Progressive, Affective, Creative, and Specialist. Reactive is an ability that only works when the person got affected by second party. Progressive is an ability that works gradually throughout the fight. Affective is an ability to change or affect a certain things that already exists. Creative is an ability to create new things out of the blue. Specialist is ability that is either amalgamation of multiple types or doesn't fit into any types. The Origin Origin is the foundation of everything in the Welcome to New World, transcending everything and everyone. It is power beyond the final gate beyond the Boundary, where it is protected by Protector of the Gate. It creates avatar to interact with his creation, naming itself YHWH, father of Angels and Demons. Nothing is much known about it other than these. Category:Blog posts Category:Welcome to New World